


A Vow for Eternity 永恒的誓言

by ad50302742



Series: When the Vow Breaks. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassination, Dog owners, Fluffporn, Kidnappingnew, M/M, Post HLV, characters, death of canon, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“最后誓言”之后，John和Sherlock就Mary的谎言以及她行为的后果达成了共识。而当我们的男孩打算慢慢回归坠落之前的生活时，却显示Moriarty的复活是另一个谎言。这是我治愈系列的第二部，但可以当作接着“最后誓言”的独立篇章来看。文中会有治愈以及性爱，再加上人物死亡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Vow for Eternity.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221835) by [welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper). 



沃克斯豪尔，Mycroft Holmes的办公室

Anthea，真名Andrea安静地进入了办公室，绕过办公桌靠近她的上司倾身在他耳边低语。Mycroft边听着他秘书汇报信息边盯着坐在桌子另一边的John。突然间他的视线转向了Sherlock，而后者注意到了他眼中的一丝忧虑。Anthea把DVD留在了桌子上走出了房间，Mycroft清了清喉咙在椅子上坐直。

“我们有进展了。”

“Moriarty？”Sherlock眯起眼睛，演绎着他哥哥的肢体语言，他知道不是什么好消息。

“是的，他送了张DVD过来并且要求John单独观看。”Mycroft意味深长地看着John。

“操。”John摇摇头。“肯定不是什么好事。”

“我们该离开吗？”Sherlock问，希望John说不。

John迎上Sherlock的目光透露出一个共度艰险的无声承诺。“不。”他毅然地决断道。“让我们一起看，Mycroft。”

Mycroft把光盘放入他的笔电然后把屏幕转向John和Sherlock，然后他就走过来站到他弟弟的椅子后面看着。屏幕显示了Watson夫妇的公寓，其实说卧室更准确，而Mary穿过房间走向她的衣柜。John此时才意识到卧室被监视了，他发出一阵咬牙切齿的嘶嘶声，思绪瞬间朝四处飞驰。Mary开始脱衣服，Mycroft清了清喉咙，反常的显示出了一丝尴尬，而Sherlock则瞥了眼John估计着他的反应。据他所见，John是既愤怒又不安。接着视频就显示Mary脱下了她的孕妇装露出了假肚子。

“不。”John喘着气。“不，那不可能……不。”

“噢！”盯着屏幕的Sherlock眼睛睁大了，声音里流露出失落的痛楚，呼吸也显示出了他的震惊和失望。

Mary解开假肚子让它落在了地上，然后就离开了它。她对此道具的全然冷漠使得此番事实看起来更加残酷无情。John看向Sherlock，知道他也同样感到失望。此时James Moriarty的头像切断了画面。

“抱歉了，Johnny男孩，从这个结果看来你终究是当不成爸爸了。我们的Mrs Watson真是个聪明的小士兵啊。她给你看超声波图像了吗？这招真不错，光明正大地让你疏远她，Dr Watson。不过话说回来这就是人生啊。不过我们现在也许该回到正题了，我的意思也就是复仇。你会听到我的消息的，告诉我们可爱的侦探他应该期待烟火表演。而如果这段视频伤了你心的话我抱歉了，我以为你知道的。”屏幕变黑了。

Mycroft弹出了光驱而同时John了站起来在房间里来回踱步，Sherlock则一动不动地坐在椅子上，看起来惊愕又痛苦。

“你能给我们一点时间么，Mycroft。”John问，Mycroft点点头离开了房间。John站到了Sherlock旁边。“我们怎么都会没发现？”他问。

“从我见到她的那一刻起我就错看了她。”Sherlock露出了厌恶的神情。“我让她参与进来，我让她操纵我们，我让她欺骗和伤害我们。我应该……”

“不。”John惊讶于侦探平静的语气。“你不应该做任何事。我带她参与进来的，是我，这是我的错误我的责任。我知道你一旦回来Mary和我就进行不下去了，但我仍是死抱着你欺骗我的愤怒不放，并愚蠢地试图和她开始新生活。即使在婚礼上我也知道和她结婚是个错误，但接着她就用怀孕说服了你还有我，用这场惊天骗局确保我和他在一起。甚至还是这么老土的骗局！我应该在事情进行到不可收拾的地步之前就阻止的。所以是我的错。”

“也许不该怪我们两人，也许应该怪那个叫Mary Watson的精神病。”Sherlock从震惊中回过了神。“她打败了我。她操纵了你。”

“从好的方面看，我们不会有太多后顾之忧。没有孩子参与我就没有理由再假装和解留在她身边了。操他的。”Sherlock看起来很伤心。“我知道，我知道。”John伸手轻轻揉乱了Sherlock的头发。“那个小女孩会很棒的。”

“我会喜欢她和我们在一起的。”Sherlock点头，然后他打起精神下定了决心。“Mary会为此付出代价的。”

“游戏开始了。”John毅然说道。

“绝对的。”

“计划是什么？”John坐回他的椅子，脸上浮现出一股期待的神情。

“Moriarty要我们做的事，我们就给他反其道而行。他想要我们拿起武器，寻找他，搜索他，全面抗争。”Sherlock假笑着解释。

“而我们却要？”John不确定答案。

“我们去度假，John。”侦探的假笑变成了一个真心的笑容。

******

被称为Mary Watson的女人从Watson夫妇的公寓出来后几乎变了个样，穿着牛仔裤和一件米色机车夹克的苗条身段，披散在肩上的深褐色假发，以及佩戴的一副深棕色隐形眼镜。现在是凌晨两点，而她拆除了公寓里所有监视的摄像头，它们现在已经对她没用了。她步伐坚定地从建筑的后门离开了房子。

John没回家也没联系她，于是她知道她的伪装已经被识破了。怀孕一直婚礼前一个仓促的决定，为了让明显意识到Sherlock响应他爱意和情感的John留在她身边。她知道这是一个很容易暴露的临时措施，但它持续进行了六个月并且给她带来了时间。而Mary知道今天就会是诡计暴露的那天，这是她逃亡多年所磨练出来的本能。她站在一排离Watson夫妇公寓几百码远的‘上锁’车库前，从口袋里掏出了一把钥匙。钥匙一打开其中一扇车库门她就抬起了卷帘门露出了门后的一辆摩托车。她在几分钟内戴上头盔驶向了市中心。

三点四十二分时Mary到达了目的地，她把摩托车停在路边然后扫视着这一区域。这时间没人在周围，有几个摄像头正对着她，但它们不会造成太大麻烦。Mary知道她的猎物在哪儿好梦正酣。几秒内她就拿着装着消音器的手枪侵入并且站在了床尾，并且毫不犹豫地对床上的人射空了弹夹。他们从始至终都没动一下。血溅到墙上且渗透了松软的白色羽绒被，而Mary转身从来时的路走了出去。她冷酷镇定并且毫无悔意地戴上头盔跨上了摩托车，发动引擎在夜色中飞驰而去。

她身后那处，其里面正躺在两个男人，而几下枪击让他们瞬间死亡。其中一个在第一枪穿透他身体时勉强睁开了眼睛。James Moriarty在三点五十五分死亡，而他的爱人，Alonso Ricatelli，则死于他两秒之前。


	2. Chapter 2

掌控军情五处和六处的政府委员被召来开一场特别会议，该会一如既往地由Smallwood女士主持。Mycroft正在汇报他的信息。

“停泊在西印度码头的一艘游艇里发现了六个男人的尸体，全都是被一枪爆头，但有两个例外，他们的尸体上显示了多处枪伤。四名男性显然是船舶各处的哨兵，而另外两位是在主人舱的床上。六名男性的身份我们都已确认，其中之一是James Moriarty，这艘船登记在他的一间公司名下。他似乎把游艇作为基地，用它航行到世界各地的港口。”

“我们怎会有两名死亡的James Moriarty？”副部长问道。

“此前曾有两名活着的James Moriarty。”Mycroft扭了下脸。“孪生兄弟，同样的名字。其中一个用了昵称‘Jim’，而另一个偏爱‘James’。Jim三年前已在圣巴塞洛缪医院的楼顶上自杀，James则于三天前在他停泊于金丝雀码头附近的豪华游艇里被暗杀。”

“那凶手呢？”Smallwood女士探问道。

“不知。但最有可能是一个对Moriarty心怀不满的爪牙。他们受过高度训练，了解游艇的布局，熟悉人员的习惯。精准的射击表明守卫认识枪手，因为他们没有警觉。而对James Moriarty，以及默认为他情人的Ricatelli的疯狂杀戮，表明凶手相对于暗杀任务，更偏向情感的动机。最有可能是被Moriarty最近在这片土地上再度出现的影像刺激的缘故。”

“你弟弟又在哪儿呢？”Sinclair少校语带嘲弄地问道。

“我弟弟正待在他该待的地方，部长，现在正被一队后援小组隔离在一个安全的地方，努力彻查凶手同时摧毁Moriarty在犯罪界以及权势界的势力和影响。这是一个正在起步的工作小组，而我的弟弟非常适合当这个小组的领头人。东欧的‘繁重’任务实在是暴殄天物。”Mycroft迅速又尖锐地答道。

Smallwood女士感觉到房内顿时升起了一股紧张气氛并且还在不断扩散。“我们都同意你对此次特殊事件Sherlock的才能是独特且不可或缺的观点，Mycroft。但你确实记得杀了Charles Augustus Magnussen的Sherlock免于起诉，还处于官方机密法的保护，是因为要依赖他消除任何来自Moriarty以及他同伙的威胁吧？”

Mycroft给了她一个谦卑的微笑并且略略点了点头。“当然了，Smallwood女士，我的弟弟会让我们所有人都满意的完成他的职责。我绝不怀疑这点。”

******  
当年长的Holmes从委员会的简报中回来时Lestrade正站着等在他的办公室里。看到Mycroft时他打了个招呼，随后前者进入了房间。而在Lestrade看来，这个男人有点苦恼。

“你好，Greg，请坐。”Mycroft彬彬有礼地招呼着，然后在他的办公桌后面坐了下来。

“有新情况？”Lestrade想知道为什么他被叫来见Mycroft。“自动我上次和你说过之后我们至今依旧对凶手身份一无所知。”

Mycroft承认这个事实。“游艇已在城里停了几周了，监视器显示有许多臭名昭著的人物在白天黑夜不同的时间登船。然而唯有几周前的一位访客引起了关注。”Mycroft把一张照片放在桌上Lestrade面前，上面显示的是Mary Watson正在登船的画面。Lestrade惊恐地看着Mycroft。

“不。Mary？搞什么……”探长语无伦次道。

“我恐怕要告诉你，这名Mary Watson，或者说Mary Morstan，不是这个女人的名字，但我们目前仍然无法查出她的真名。不过她是一名独立杀手，美国人，由中情局训练，任务随意，依附Moriarty并且被安排在John身边来探查Sherlock的生死，如果他活着那就杀了他。Mary是试图杀死Sherlock的那个人。”

“操……”Lestrade惊愕不已。“John那甜美娇小的Mary？”

“我恐怕她一点也不甜美，反而是意志如钢手法熟练。”Mycroft叹气。“自从那晚John发现她的表里不一之后他就疏远了Mary，就是Sherlock跟随着他那顽固的想法逃出医院后不得不进行第二次手术的那晚。John知道她的过去。”

“他怎么应付的？”Lestrade对医生被背叛感到巨大的同情。

“惊讶、震惊、愤怒、略微的轻松。”Mycroft耸肩。“然而他撑下来了。”

“那孩子呢？”

“一个诡计。John察觉了这个事实。”

“可怜的家伙。首先是Sherlock死而复生，现在又Mary是个杀手。该死的。他需要一些心理治疗来帮他度过这段日子。他在哪儿？”

“和Sherlock在一起。”

“一个任务？你说过只是Sherlock要为你去当卧底。”

“不再是那个了，他们现在被隔离起来专攻Moriarty的案子。”Mycroft站起身绕过办公桌。“Mary是游艇枪击事件的头号嫌犯，她有优势，动机以及机会，而现在她逃离了Watson的公寓并且消失无踪。她的下一个目标会是John和Sherlock。你的调查应该会将你引向那条路，但我还是建议你现在就开始彻查公寓以及她所认识的熟人。”

“我去，真是一团糟。你会告诉John我关心他并且随时愿意提供任何帮助吗？”探长起身准备离开。“还有Sherlock，告诉他们都要小心谨慎。”

“我会的，Greg。”Mycroft微笑着拍了拍Lestrade的背。“我会很快再和你联系。”

******

康沃尔海岸崎岖又荒凉，尤其是在二月，大风掀起波浪并且来自大西洋那新鲜得能尝到盐味的雨水淹没了海岸的时候。峭壁宛如一堵墙般屹立在灰色的海边，海湾被障碍物分隔，凹陷处显露出了几处沙滩或者用作庇护所的小渔村。而在可以俯瞰波尔都湾的峭壁顶上，两个孤独的人影正因风而急速行走着。

John想到了穿上他防风防雨并且结实的步行靴，而反观他的同伴，却依旧一身无法遮蔽风雨的优雅服饰。当走上峭壁顶端的时候，John外表看起来还挺正常的，但Sherlock却是十分的‘哥特’。John看向他，后者头发狂乱，苍白的皮肤在康沃尔阴暗的日光照射下覆上了一层病态的灰色色调，大衣后摆在风中飞扬，身上每一寸都覆盖了一层薄薄的海雾。不过John依旧认为‘他确实给这儿增色不少’。

Sherlock注意到了John的视线。

“怎么了？”

“你。你看起来就像是属于这里。不过不是指此时的这里，因为你是个不根据天时地利穿衣服的白痴，所以你看起来有点儿傻乎乎的。但你看上去像是属于历史中的这里，一个在防水衣物发明之前更浪漫的时刻。”

“拜伦。”Sherlock无视了侮辱但接受了恭维。“我以前曾被称为拜伦。”

“这是一个刻意的形象？”John真的很好奇。

“不！”Sherlock嗤之以鼻，但几秒之后他默认了，并且点了点头。“是的。我显然有选择的穿衣服，虽然这样的穿着打扮其实是反映了我潜意识里希望与旁人沟通我的个性、专业、优秀以及吸引力。”

“谢谢和我说这些，这对我真的挺有用的。”John大笑，Sherlock微笑着回应，接着John看了看他们身后。“它仍然跟着我们你知道吗？”

“就无视它。”Sherlock拒绝转身。“很显然它住在其中一个农场里，等它累了或者饿了就会回家了。”

“什么农场？”John看着空旷的四周。“这附近没有农场或者建筑，我认为是有人把它扔了，人们会这么做，尤其是当圣诞节后几个月，现实再度回归的时候。”

“不关我们的事。”

John不喜欢这个回答，他抓住了Sherlock的胳膊让他停了下来，转过侦探的身体稳住他。“就看看它吧，我们不能无视它。”

Sherlock看着那条流浪狗，一只小狗，大约三个月大，黑白相间的短毛，骨瘦如柴。

“它似乎是一只英国斗牛犬。”Sherlock推断。“瘦骨嶙峋，也许独自流浪了十天或者两周，一见到我们就黏上来表明喜欢亲近人类。鼻子上的伤口说明它一直在挖掘，也许是为了食物，或者是为了掩埋找到道食物残渣。是只母狗。”他看着John，“四十岁左右的前军医，喜欢危险与冒险，有养育他人的强烈需要，最近发现了一条流浪狗，于是不顾他最重要的另一半的强烈抗议以及他自己所做承诺的不合理性执意想要养育它，并且可能会持续十六到十七年时间。”

“我们能留下它吗？”John对Sherlock平板的演绎咯咯笑着。

“Mrs Hudson会生气的，我警告你。”

“让我们会小屋去吧，喂喂这只可怜的东西。”John放开Sherlock走去抚摸小狗，Sherlock一边看着John和这只活泼的狗交朋友，一边想着John是否想用这只小狗填补虚无的孩子在他心里留下的空洞。自从红胡子之后Sherlock就一直对宠物适应不良，但看着John高兴的样子，并且知道他需要疗伤的侦探决定接受这一变故。

“它似乎瞬间就接受你了。”Sherlock的语气柔软且充满爱意。“我们需要给狗戴上表明主人身份的饰品，所以最好下午就进城。”

John对Sherlock露出一个灿烂的笑容。“谢谢你。我想养只狗很长时间了，谢谢你。”

“我们慢跑回去，看看它是否能跟着我们。”侦探朝着租住的小屋跑去，John和活泼的小狗紧随其后。

******

当晚他们做爱后，于黑暗中亲密纠缠着躺在天花板有梁的度假小屋的羽绒被下之时，Sherlock蜷进昏昏欲睡的John怀里低语道：“真是美好的一天。”

“是啊。”John语气轻松地回答。

“我认为我不会再和你度过余生的日子了。当我登上那架飞机之时我以为这就是结束。所以我和你在一起的每一天都是美好的一天，每一秒都珍贵无比。”John因此番领悟而微动了一下。

“我知道我们是命中注定的，Sherlock，就你和我，没有其他选择。就我们两人对抗全世界。”

“还有Lizzy，那只斗牛犬。”

“当然。”John被逗乐了。“它真的适应良好。”

“还用说，我们给它温暖、住处以及食物。”

“还有延续一生的冒险和爱。”John拉近了Sherlock吻上了他。

“这是你给我的。”他们亲吻了一会儿后听到楼下传来了小小的呜咽声。

“你的狗想要抱抱或者出去玩，”Sherlock假笑起来，而John发出一声呻吟。“没关系，我不困，你睡吧我会去照顾它。”

“我醒来时要你在床上。”John命令道，允许Sherlock溜出了他的怀抱。“我想重新开始我们的接吻时光。”说完John就沉入了睡眠。

******

John在阳光照进房间，一只冰冷的鼻子蹭着他的脸，一条狗舌舔着他时醒来。他坐起来环视了一下四周，看见Sherlock正睡在床的另一边，而Lizzy半裹着它的小毯子摇头晃尾地站在他俩之间。John爱怜地揉了揉它，接着微笑起来，似乎Sherlock Holmes把狗也一起带上了床。John觉得很高兴，这肯定会是另一个美好的一天。

******

Mary正坐在布里斯托尔一家深夜咖啡厅的桌子边，边喝咖啡边搜索报纸来寻找能发现John Watson下落的线索。她打算给他选择，是和她在一起还是死亡。


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock正坐在客厅里全神贯注地盯着他的笔电，而John则坐在他对面的椅子上看报纸。这个早晨过得很愉快，陪着Lizzy散步到海湾然后又在村里吃了午饭，而虽然Mary的影像仍在脑海中挥之不去但John依然开始感到了放松。John知道清算的那天总会到来，前方依然艰险重重，而他只恨自己没有在知道她枪击Sherlock之后就立刻和她了断。孩子曾经是一个原因，而自从在视频里看到了孩子不存在的证据之后，John就不想再见到她，否则他怕他的怒火会把她烧死。

此时Sherlock突然站起来穿过了客厅，往窗外瞟着。John的危险雷达立刻进入全面戒备状态。“怎么了？”

“直升机。”Sherlock还不能看到它，但他敏锐的听觉提醒了他。“低飞，正在着陆。”

“也许是附近的交通事故？”John已经走向前门了。

“Mycroft。”Sherlock跟着John走到前门外的草坪，军用直升机正在三百码外缓慢下降，而这两个男人就这么站在他们租住的小屋前门看着它降落在附近的围场里。而小狗Lizzy则占据了厨房的最佳位置——窗台——吼个不停，对那架大机器接近它的领地以及它的同伴恼怒不已。

Mycroft走下飞机来到小屋。“我们有三周没人来打扰了吧？”John对这场入侵感到恼火。

“有进展了。”Sherlock推断他哥哥前来的原因。“糟得足以让你离开城市。”Mycroft微微点了点头抬了抬眉毛表示认同。

“我们进去后我再告诉你吧？”

Sherlock转身返回客厅，金色的晨衣因此动作而绕着他转了一圈。John和Mycroft跟着他进入，Lizzy则从厨房蹦了出来。发现了入侵者它后闻了闻他的鞋，Mycroft迅速露出了厌恶的神情并且把脚抬离了地面。“这是什么东西？”他鄙夷地看着小狗。

“Lizzy。”John语气愉快的答道。

“英国斗牛犬，纯种，有可能是圣诞节后被遗弃，接受过接种、驱虫，以及训练。大约四个月大，母狗，聪明。”Sherlock一边防备地瞪着他哥哥一边接连不断地迅速回答。

“Lizzy？”Mycroft道。“Elizabeth的昵称？用女王的名字命名？”

“不，是Lizard的昵称。”John咧嘴一笑。“我们在利泽德半岛发现它的，所以就叫Lizzy。”

Sherlock抱起小狗把它朝向Mycroft的脸，后者震惊地往后退去。“看好了Lizzy，这个人你可以咬。”

“Sherlock。”John责备道，但语气中却满怀爱意。

Sherlock抱着小狗离开了他哥哥。“它作为一只小狗来说可是非常聪明的，我对它寄予厚望。”

Mycroft恢复了镇静，坐进了与这个客厅不相配的巨大扶手椅里等待着。最终John坐下了，但Sherlock却还是抱着Lizzy站在壁炉前盯着他。“为了便于称呼，Mary——显然已经离开了伦敦，而公寓被不假思索地弃置了。她什么都没带走，也没把屋子留给另一位租户。她离开了一晚并且还没有回去。”

“多久之前的事？”John问。

“Moriarty事件当天。当时你和Sherlock在前往这里的途中。”

“我们知道她在哪儿吗？”Sherlock推断出了John所关心的问题。

“不是她现在的位置。但我们知道他直接离开了公寓去了一艘停泊在西印度码头的豪华游艇，并且杀死了六个人。”

John脸色变白一脸震惊。Sherlock把注意力转向了他哥哥。“是Moriarty？”侦探猜测道。

“是的，还有他的四名保镖以及一名爱人。Moriarty被枪杀多次。”

“她非常清楚他在哪儿，所以以前肯定见过面。”Sherlock放下Lizzy开始在房间里踱步。“Moriarty的手下认识她，这给了她几秒拖延他们反应的时间从而一击必杀。干脆。”

“她能力卓绝。”Mycroft承认道。

“所以Moriarty，第二名Moriarty死了。我们确定就是他吗？”John问道，仍在努力消化这一切。“别回答了，这不会有什么区别，没人能一死百了的。所以来自Moriarty的威胁消除了吗？”

“是的。”Mycroft听起来很肯定。“Mary很危险，她想要你，她失去了你，现在她会试图杀了你们。”

“为什么要杀James Moriarty？”Sherlock暗自沉思。“她是一位长期员工，显然深得他的信任，噢……噢。是了，Moriarty想要的与她相悖。当然了。他想要John死，而我活着好供他嘲弄取乐，但Mary却与其相反。所以她不得不把Moriarty从这个平衡中清楚出去。”

“我恐怕她也想要John死。”Mycroft指出。

“最终是的，但她会慢慢来，以防John决定留在她身边。”Sherlock坐到了John的椅子扶手上。“这件事如何影响了我在Magnussen事件后的法律身份？”

“我已经告诉了委员会你和John被隔离起来彻查Moriarty被杀的原因以及杀他的人。这给我们争取了点时间，因为我在为你搞定处于官方机密法下的赦免。”

“你完全不知道Mary在哪里？”John逐渐明白了情况。

“不在伦敦，否则我会知道。但我确定她没逃很远。”

“计划是什么？”John看向Sherlock，那个在游戏开始后总是充当他指挥官的人。

“我想要你们转移到一间安全屋去，直到我们找到她的确切位置。”Mycroft插话道。

“绝对不要。”Sherlock扭了下脸。“这里和其他任何地方一样安全，没有秘密机关或者个人追踪我们的迹象。不，我们目前就待在这里。”

“Sherlock，一个世界顶级杀手正在外面寻找并想要杀死你。”Mycroft争辩道。

“她之前这么干时就失败了。”侦探微笑着说。“她会暴露行踪，然后我们就能计划我们的反击。不，John和我要留在这里。”

英国政府深深叹了口气，意识到想要Sherlock离开是不太可能的了。“好吧。但我想让一个团队驻扎在附近并且全天候监视这一地区。”

“随便。”Sherlock漠然地挥挥手。“别打扰我们的假期就行。”

******

Mary在暮色中监视着这间房子。她已经在一棵巨大的橡树后面持续站了三四个小时，仅仅只在过去二十分钟凝神观察了一下在二月太阳落山后于前门附近堆放完木柴后漫不经心闲聊着的两个男人。之后两个男人中个高的那个走到了车道上钻进了他的小车，挥手告别之后就开着车走了，而另一个男人则进入了房子，关上了门廊灯合上了门。房子看起来舒适又温暖，与傍晚的夜空交相辉映。Mary计算了一下她的下一步行动，决定好之后她走向前门按响了门铃。

Mr Holmes开了门。“Mary？你怎么会在这里？”他很惊讶。“John和你在一起吗？”

“不，没有，只是我一时兴起。我能进来吗？”Mary流露出一丝悲伤的表情然后又充满希望。

“当然了，当然了，”Mr Holmes走到一旁示意她进来，而听到了声音的Mrs Holmes也来到了大厅。

“Mary！！发生什么事了？你还好吗？John呢？”年长的女士看起来很担心这位不速之客。“噢！你有了孩子。”两位Holmes看向了Mary匀称的体型，震惊不已。

“嗯……恐怕我没有孩子。”Mary遗憾地皱起了脸。“再也没有怀孕这事了。”她的主人不知所措地盯着她。

“你失去了孩子？”Holmes妈妈最终问道。

“不，我失去了John，这就是我来这儿的原因。”Mary叹了口气，甩掉了友好的面具，露出了她冰冷无情的真面目。“需要把他们逼出来，他和Sherlock，所以对不起了，我需要你们的帮助。”

Holmes夫妇的视线从Mary身上移向了彼此，接着Mrs Holmes开始意识到进入了他们家的危机。“你枪击了我的孩子！”恍然大悟。

“是的，我确实很后悔没一枪爆头，但我需要争取时间逃跑。流血的Sherlock比死亡的Sherlock更能让John分心，但却还是计算错误。不过我不会再犯了。而现在，如果你们乖乖跟我走，我们会坐你的车。”Mary对着门点头示意。

“我会很享受地看到你死在我儿子手上，这是一个必定的结局。”Mrs Holmes憎恨地看着Mary。“绝不会有留情，这就是你的报应。”

“我向你保证，Mrs Holmes，他们不会再有此机会的，你们低估了我。”Mary从她的外套里掏出手枪。“走吧？”她用头示意他们离开房子。“你的车钥匙？”Mr Holmes伸手到一个钥匙架上抽出一组钥匙。随后Mary就用枪指着夫妇俩，逼着他们领头走出房子来到了车库。


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft不悦地皱眉翻身，他的手机比他所喜的时间更早地召唤了他。时间显示是凌晨1:07分，他意识到这下肯定是有坏消息了。“喂？”他说道。

“Sir。”是Andrea。“我刚刚得知，Holmes夫妇家发生了一件反常事件。11:30分时灯光未如以往一般熄灭，而床上的传感器也未激活。我们打开了红外线监视器，而他们明确表明此时房间是空的。”

“有任何他们离开的图像吗？”Mycroft瞬间清醒在床边坐直，显然惊慌起来。

“监视器无法工作。我们已经派遣了一支队伍去往该地点，到达时间预计三分钟后。”

“为什么拖延？”Mycroft对他父母偶尔的不遵守常规有一套应对办法，比如床上的传感器没有在00:30分被触发的话就会有一支队伍被派往住所进行检查。

“人为错误，Sir，负责监控的特工直到00:50才发现反常。”

“给那名特工一次书面警告。”Mycroft穿起了衣服。“车子？”

“已经在您的住宅外面了，Sir。”

******

那天傍晚，当Billy Wiggins开车回家的时候他有一种不安的感觉。这一整天他都和Holmes夫妇待在一起，为Mrs Holmes的厨房安装新科技，并坚持帮助Mr Holmes房屋的修缮工作。他喜欢这对夫妇，他们对他很友好，再加上他时不时来这儿探望他们还能得到Sherlock支付的报酬。一份他他挺喜欢的工作。然而特别的夜晚他认为他瞄到了一个潜伏在房子对面的树后的人影。他那时刻意逗留在房子外面和Mr Holmes聊天，想看看是否能证实他的怀疑，但他什么也没发现。最终他离开了，和Mr Holmes挥手告别开车走人，但那不安的感觉却依旧持续了七英里。那感觉说，也许他真的看到了有人在监视房子。

他掉头返回了Holmes的住所，于昏暗的傍晚中把车停在了主路上然后沿着车道走向三百码外的Holmes房子，但在看到三个人影离开房子走向车库时他停下了，他认出了那三个人：Mary Watson以及Holmes夫妇。他首先想到的是叫喊他们，但当Mary转身，门廊灯照亮她持枪对准Mrs Holmes的身影时，Billy Wiggins惊呆了，不过他很快就回过神迅速采取了行动。他返回了车道，并且刚好在Holmes的车冲出车道沿着主路向南方驶去时坐进了他的车。他迅速发动了引擎跟着他们身后几码远的地方。

******

Mycroft在接到Andrea的第一通电话后的四十分钟内就到达了办公室。响应团队证实了房子空无一人并且似乎Holmes夫妇是毫无准备的情况下离开的。灯还亮着，门没锁，两个壁炉里的火还在燃烧，牛奶留在了厨房流理台上而茶泡到一半，并且Mrs Holmes的Smythson牌手包落在了客厅扶手椅附近的地板上。小队注意到车钥匙不见了，同时还有车子。Mycroft叫了几名员工梳理半径五英里的监视器录像，并且对县内所有的警察局发布了全境通告寻找车牌。接着他就打电话给他的弟弟。

******

Sherlock醒着并且正在训练Lizzy发现看不见的物品的技能。他拿出四个塑料杯倒扣在地板上，每一个里面都放了一块狗饼干。他向Lizzy示范如何用他的鼻子推到杯子，并且鼓励Lizzy做同样的事情。Lizzy推着第一只杯子在木地板上到处走但就是没成功推翻它，这让Sherlock笑个不停，不过到第二只杯子时它就用牙齿咬住杯子抬了起来，然后把杯子扔到了一旁，边大口吃着狗饼干边晃着尾巴表达感谢。Sherlock对此惊喜不已。

“好女孩，你想出了一个比我示范给你看的还要好的办法。聪明的Lizzy。”他摸摸它的头，而它回应地舔他的脸。Sherlock今晚对它还有几个训练计划，但他的手机却响了起来，打破了小屋的宁静。

屏幕上的名字让Sherlock警觉起来，Mycroft的午夜来电只能意味着麻烦。

“什么事？”他问道。

“看来妈妈和爸爸被绑架了。”Mycroft没浪费时间闲聊。“今晚的某个时候。一发现他们没上床睡觉，还亮着灯，显出突然离开的迹象时警报就提高了。我预计是Mary Morstan，因为监视摄像头被熟练地关闭。现在我把我们所知的一切都发给你。”

“这是为了逼出John。”

“显然。”

“把你的网络连上我。”Sherlock挂断电话一跃而起冲进卧室，John睡得正香。“John，醒醒。”他在门边喊道。

“我们可以早上再说吗？”John从被子下困倦地回应。

“JOHN。”Sherlock大喊，John猛地在床上坐直挣扎着摆脱睡眠。

“怎么了？”John最终说道。

“Mary，挟持了我的父母。”Sherlock返回了客厅，而John，想到可爱年迈的Holmes夫妇牵涉其中顿时觉得一种恐怖的感觉摄住了他。他下了床开始穿衣服。

Sherlock正用他的笔电审视来自他哥哥的新信息，这时电话又响了，这次是Wiggins。

“很抱歉在午夜打扰你，但我这里有一个需要你注意的情况。”Billy开口。

“现在没空，Billy。”Sherlock恼怒道并且打算挂断电话，但听见Wiggins说出的几个词后他瞬间停住了动作。

“……父母……”

“什么？再说一遍。”Sherlock要求。

“Mrs Watson用枪挟持了你的父母带着他们离开了住所，现在她把他们带到了牛顿阿伯特附近的一个住处。我们通话的时候我正在外面望风。你的指示是什么？”

“Billy Wiggins，你现在是我正式的门徒了。”Sherlock微笑。“你能看见房子里的任何住户吗？”

“偶尔能。你的父母在房子前面的房间，他们进来的时候我能看到你父亲的身影。他们似乎没受伤，我推测他们被关起来了。Mrs Watson去了房子后面几次。这当口似乎没任何人出现。”

“我的母亲会有一个计划的，你在外面看着，见机行事。我需要通知我哥，别挂电话。”Sherlock把手机扔给已经穿好衣服带上枪并且站到了他身边的John。“是Wiggins，他在Mary关押我父母的地点的外面。”侦探解释道。

“Billy，我是Doctor Watson，我会保持线路畅通，你把任何的新进展都告诉我们。”John对着Sherlock的iPhone说道。

“牛顿阿伯特。”Sherlock现在正用John的电话和Mycroft说话。“Billy Wiggins正在房子外面。妈妈和爸爸在前面的房间，Mary似乎是一个人。”

“需要确切地点。”Mycroft微微松口气地说道。

“Doctor Watson？”Billy在几秒的安静后说道，“我认为Mrs Holmes正在砸东西……”


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs Holmes审视着房间里的简陋家具：两把椅子，被封住的壁炉，锁上的双层玻璃窗，一只灯泡，以及一张小桌子。没有帮助他们逃脱当前困境的有利物品。

Mary一把他们单独留下Mrs Holmes就开始行动起来。她和她的丈夫努力拆下了其中一把椅子的椅子扶手，并且很幸运还有一根钉子连在上面。接着他们开始拆另一条椅子扶手，这花了点时间不过最终他们拿到了两条椅子扶手。

作为他们中身体强壮的Mr Holmes拿着有钉子的椅子扶手走到窗边往第一层玻璃的右角落猛击。第一层玻璃裂成了碎片之后他又对着第二层玻璃重复了这个动作，于是第二层玻璃也碎裂开来。然后他跑向了门附近站好，当们打开时他藏在了门背后，Mrs Holmes则假装开始爬出窗户。

Mary砰地甩上了门，Mrs Holmes爬窗爬到一半的景象让她既震惊又感到屈辱，她低估了这对年迈的夫妇。Mrs Holmes装作对着花园喊她丈夫来帮忙，Mary顿时中计，跑过去阻止Mrs Holmes的逃跑。此时Mr Holmes突然从门后出现一下从后面击中Mary。他这出其不意的一击对训练有素的Mary来说并不是太有作用，她很快就转身把他钉在了地板上，而Mrs Holmes已经跳到了花园里边跑边呼喊着求助。让她惊讶的是，Billy Wiggins朝她跑了过来。

“没事了，Mrs Holmes，我在这儿，你继续跑向安全的地方。”Billy全速冲刺跑过她来到房子前的花园然后从破碎的窗户里爬了进去。Mary正压制着Mr Holmes并试图把他的头撞向地板。Billy看到了地板上被拆下来的第二条椅子扶手，于是他捡了起来对着Mary的头甩去。木头敲中了她的太阳穴，她往后倒去，让Mr Holmes得以脱身远离她。随后Wiggins扶他站了起来。

“快走，这里交给我。”Billy指示道，Mr Holmes 爬出了窗户。

“滚你的Wiggins。”Mary从地板上爬了起来并且奇迹般地掏出了一把枪指着Billy。“你怎么跟踪我们的？我在埃克塞特南部就扔掉了Holmes的车。”

“不是用技术，Mrs Watson，我用老方法跟着你的，凭目测。警察已经上路了，你逃不了。”Billy拿着椅子扶手充作武器站在她面前。

“哦，Billy，别太天真了。”Mary嘲弄道，突然开枪击中了Billy的腹部。疼痛瞬间淹没了他，他震惊无比地捂着肚子瘫倒在地板上。“谢谢，”Mary假笑道。“你可能刚刚帮了我的忙。”她转身离开房间，比尔在地板上陷入了昏迷。

远处的警笛声正在渐渐靠近。

******

Mrs Holmes走到了路的尽头然后等在了拐角处想看看她的丈夫是否从房子里逃脱了，最终她放松地看到他离开了房子的花园并且开始向她走来。此时一记枪声响起，这对夫妇彼此看了一眼，Mrs Holmes嘟囔了些听不见话然后示意她的丈夫继续朝她这儿前进。当他走到她边上的同时两辆警车和一辆救护车也绕过了拐角停在了房子前面，警察涌出车辆跑进了房子。

******

两小时后Mycroft走进来德文郡牛顿阿伯特的圣奥古斯丁医院。他的父母已经被医务人员检查过了身体，正焦急地坐在等候室里等待Billy Wiggins腹部手术的消息。

“你们还好吗？”Mycroft蹲在他父母面前，清晰的痛苦显现在他的脸上。Mrs Holmes伸出手，把手放在了他的肩上。

“我们都没事，Myc，但Billy现在很危险。”

“你看起来像是脑袋被狠狠敲了，爸爸。”Mycroft观察着他父亲的太阳穴。

“她把我狠狠摔在了地板上。”Mr Holmes看上去十分惊讶。“对一个娇小的女人来说她还真是强壮。”

“你必须清除她，Mycroft。”Mrs Holmes小声道，用上了他儿子的教名。“她枪击了你的小弟弟，绑架我们，打了你爸爸的头还射杀Billy Wiggins。无法容忍，必须清除。”

“妈妈。”Mycroft投给她的目光表明着‘不恰当’。“这会是我们的计划，不过也许在公开场合谈论这些问题并不明智。”

“也许是。但她必须被解决。”Mrs Holmes在椅子里挺直了身体，顿时一股帝王之气从她身上散发了出来。

“她逃了。目前还没踪迹吗？”Mr Holmes问道。

“没。但我们会找到她的。”Mycroft站了起来。“我会关注Billy的最新情况。那我们就把你们送回家吧，下周我们会更新你们的安全系统，一个很令人期待的团队。我的一名特工找回了你在埃克塞特的车，他会开车送你们回家。”

“Sherlock呢？”Mrs Holmes疑问道。“那个女人打算杀了他，为什么？”

“他在一个安全的地方。显然Mary把Sherlock视作她与她丈夫和解的……妨碍。”

“天呐。难道Sherlock和Dr Watson有了浪漫关系？”Mr Holmes诧异道。

“是的，爸爸。Sherlock和Dr Watson在他不得不因故离开十八个月时就有了浪漫关系，而当他回家时又再度爆发。Mary是个复杂情况。”Mycroft谨慎地形容。

“她把他视作竞争对手。”Mr Holmes点点头。“难道Sherlock因情感而妥协了？”

“我只能说……红胡子。”Mycroft叹气。

“噢，不。”Holmes同时叹气。孩提时代的Sherlock的记忆涌进他们的脑海，让他们瞬间明白了Sherlock的情感深度。

“我可怜的孩子。”Mrs Holmes摇了摇头，眼中满含泪水。“这种情况让他非常紧张。”

“你在保护他吗？”Mr Holmes看着他的大儿子。

Mycroft安慰地看向他的父亲。“我正在处理。Sherlock会没事的，以及他的……他的Doctor Watson。”

******

“他们在康沃尔。”David专注于他面前的科技，而Mary则坐在他身边看着屏幕上的图形。“这里。”David指道，“Holmes大哥一抵达医院我就追踪了他的电话，之前所有的信号都因为他坐在安全车辆里而被干扰了，但他肯定会在医院。只要一通电话，十二分钟时间内就能查找到康沃尔。”

Mary对她的心腹微笑。David曾是个朋友，有五年多还是恋人，他在监视技术方面的经验对Mary来说是无价之宝。他们目前所在的面包车里挤满了国家最先进的设备，他们能移动着追踪任何他们想要的信号。

“所以这个计划奏效了。也许并不如我的预期，但至少逼出了位置。”Mary看起来得意洋洋。“一旦我们到达了康沃尔你能缩小范围吗？”

David露出了一个‘当然了’的微笑。“他们为了安全切断了来自房子的信号，于是在众多的国内信号中出现一个微小的技术缺陷，从而使得他们的所在异常突出。因为几乎英国的每幢房子都为各种东西联网，所以使得那些毫无网络活动的屋子鹤立鸡群。”

“康沃尔的哪里？”Mary问道。

“西南角。”

“那我们走吧。”Mary从她后座的位置爬进了驾驶座，发动引擎。“John Watson，我来找你了。”她低语道。


	6. Chapter 6

太阳从波尔都湾落下，暖黄色的光线透过小屋的窗子投射进客厅中，在房子的角落留下略微淡紫以及淡粉的光影。

“这是我一天中最爱的时光。”Sherlock以沉思模式躺在破旧的沙发里。“你认为这间小屋会有魔法吗？”

“什么？”John从房间对面看向Sherlock。“你在说啥？”

“这间小屋，有可能有魔法吗？”

“Sherlock Holmes你是磕高了吗？”John知道他没有但他感觉这问题非常值得问。

“不。”Sherlock很愤怒，他翻身侧躺看着房间对面书桌边的John。“我想起一部看过的电影，一部我母亲喜欢，并且逼着我在雨天观看的电影。那是关于一个与此间小屋类似的小屋，一名因一场战争而毁容的士兵的故事。那名士兵为了避世而来到小屋，一名普通的女人，我想是他管家，他们从友情发展成了爱情。但某天他们醒来时男人的毁容消失了而女人也变成了美女。他们的结论是小屋有魔法。他们有了一个美好的生活，相伴并且相爱。但之后访客来了，而且显然访客们还是能看到男人的毁容以及女人的普通。他们的结论是这对夫妇深切的爱意让他们看不见彼此的缺陷，而小屋只是因他们的爱而着魔了。”

John大张着嘴一脸困惑地听着这段说辞。“你看了还想起了一个爱情故事？有那么多电影，你就想起了这个？还记得那么详细？”

“是的。”Sherlock不喜欢John的反应。“我相信这是一个经典电影。”

“对小老太太以及无可救药的浪漫主义者来说是的。”John爆出一声大笑。“永远不要再取笑我的邦德电影或者巨蟒小组。以及没有……这间小屋没有魔法，我唯一的缺陷在我肩上而据我上次所见它仍然在那。并且你，我的爱，不只在我眼中，而是在任何人眼中都美丽无比。所以没有。我们没有生活在一个附魔了爱意的幻想之中。”

“就只是说说。”Sherlock又翻身躺了回去并且开始无视John。

“你今晚想出去吃一顿吗？”John改变了话题。

“吃一顿？”Sherlock听起来很震惊。“出去吃一顿？吃一顿？”

“停止说‘吃一顿，’是的，你知道……当我们吃东西的时候就是吃一顿。”

“我们在这里吃东西。”

“是的，但我必须去买食物，然后准备食物，然后清理吃完后的食物。我认为也许我的……重要之人，人生伴侣，男朋友？不，我唯一的挚爱，这才对……今晚会想要带我出去吃一顿别人准备的食物，也许作为一种乐趣。”

“那Lizzy怎么办？”Sherlock忧虑地看着躺在火边睡觉的小狗。

“它怎么办？”John看了看小狗。

“我们还不能单独留下它。它只是个孩子。”

“Sherlock，它必须习惯被单独留下。当我们回伦敦时我们就会要工作了，它会有很长一段时间都是单独一人。人们向来都把他们的狗单独留下，它会没事的。”

“也许吧。”Sherlock叹气。“如果你坚持我们要出门的话。而我认为最好的是我们在这里吃然后我们依偎在一起共度时光，也许上床做爱。”

“我们能出去然后回家，接着再上床做爱。唯一的区别就是我不用做该死的饭。”

“好吧，行。我们去镇上吃‘饭’。”Sherlock坐起来瞪着John。“你把这消息告诉Lizzy，我做不到。我去做准备。”他迅速起身上楼。Lizzy抬头看着他离开，然后它看向了John，而对上它视线的John顿时对把它留下这事儿感到一阵难受。

******

John跃上床试图通过摩擦来让床单热起来。小屋没有中央供暖系统，而在寒冷的二月，客厅里的火焰发出的温暖无法持续很久也无法传递到楼上。Sherlock最终在十五分钟后爬上床爬到了John身上。

“感谢老天你真是太暖和了。”John把Sherlock像拉被子一样地拉上身，把自己蜷进侦探的胳膊和双腿里。“怎么花了这么长时间？”

“为Lizzy过夜准备寝具，因为我们今晚的缺席所以有了一场意料之中的低声下气，不过我很肯定它现在对我们的悔过非常满意。但它希望这事再也不不要发生。”

John咯咯笑。“你和那只狗啊。你知道它现在比起是我的更像是你的了吗？”

“它喜欢我们俩，但认定我才是这个团体中的老大，因此寻求凌驾于你这个跟班之上的我的关注和认可。”Sherlock听起来一本正经，“万物的自然规律。”

John戳了戳Sherlock的肋骨，“噢，去你的老大屁话吧。这里可是有两位当家做主的。”

“谁在谁上面呢？”Sherlock戏弄道。

John抓着他翻身，把Sherlock钉在身下望进他的眼睛。“那不会永远持续，Mr Holmes，现在不就是吗？”

Sherlock笑着亲吻John。

“此外……”John中断亲吻。“事实上我觉得也许Lizzy才是那个当家做主的女人，并且会会在一年内领导这个小小的团体。”

“你也许是对的。”Sherlock亲吻着John的锁骨并且开始在脖子下面的柔软之处，一个他一直喜欢留下痕迹的地方吮吸出一个吻痕。这让他们性奋并且开始温柔地互相蹭着，并随着每一下摩擦而呻吟不已。

John退离Sherlock的攻势并且对他的乳头，一个总是让承受者发出呻吟的敏感点给予了过分的关注。Sherlock的声音渐渐升高而John试图放弃对乳头的攻击转向更下面的地方，但Sherlock抓住了他的头。

“不，不，就让你的嘴待在原地。”Sherlock喘息道。“用你的手。”John伸手轻柔缓慢地移向Sherlock的老二，维持一种他所知的Sherlock喜欢的节奏，接着他感觉到了高潮的接近，而他允许了他的爱人在他身下射了出来。

“你这幅样子真是引人注目。”John说道，但飘飘欲仙的Sherlock无法专注于这句话。“我需要进入你，立刻。”John把Sherlock翻过来，他硬得快要爆发无法再顾及Sherlock的感受了。快速弹开润滑剂的盖子把液体倒上手指，John接着就直入靶心，Sherlock直起了身子高高撅起了屁股，John顺畅地推入了里面，几下疯狂的抽动后他狠狠撞击起来，爆发时他环住了Sherlock的腰把他扯近自己同时大声呼喊出了他的名字。最终John平息了欲望瘫倒在了侦探背上，而Sherlock满足地放下四肢躺在了他的医生身下。

John拱着点缀在Sherlock后颈的湿润发卷。“该死的。太惊人了。”

“你总是这么说。”Sherlock找回了他的声音。尽管有些沙哑。

“这总是真话。”John边吻着Sherlock的脖子边微笑。他们静静地躺了一会儿，然后John离开了Sherlock走去浴室清理自己。他回来后Sherlock也去了浴室，接着他就以他们睡觉时的姿势躺在了John的身边。

“我想了想你今晚早些时候说过的那些词，相比重要之人，人生伴侣，或者男朋友来说，‘丈夫’比较合适。”Sherlock看着黑暗中John的轮廓。“丈夫传递出了依恋、爱情、保护、支持、养育以及归属。”

“是的，的确，但也有这些属性没在丈夫关系里被发现的时候。”John对此沉思道。“我就失败了一次，Sherlock。败得相当凄惨。”

“屁话。你不是Mary Morstan的丈夫，从来不是。这个我们称为Mary的女人用假文件来证明她的身份，因此导致了这段婚姻无效。你只需上书登记处要求正式宣布无效就行了。你从来，从来都不是她的丈夫。”

“但我认为我是。”John转身看着Sherlock。“有一段时间，我确实想要成为丈夫。然而我的选择却是错误且轻率的。”

“John，自从那晚你射杀Jefferson Hope后你就是我的丈夫了。我们都是傻瓜并且对感情毫无准备，但这并未改变事实。你以为我死了后你试图用Mary代替我，但我一回归你就恢复了和我的关系。如果你认为你对Mary来说是一位失败的丈夫，那完全是因为事实上你对我来说，是，且曾是一位丈夫。一位从各个方面来说都是优秀的，奇妙的丈夫。不，我不会让你这么说，你不是一个失败者，John Watson。”

“丈夫？”John露出了一个羞涩的笑容。

“是的，我不会听这以外的任何一个词。你是我的丈夫，而我是你的。”Sherlock总结道。

“所以，我需要搞定书面文件。然后我们就去……合法结婚。”

“当然，把一切都理理清楚，你眼下有点跟不上。”

“我只是想说，我不打算再来一场盛大的婚礼。上一次就宛如地狱，并且我还看到了你在准备工作时变得有多狂躁。上帝助我，如果真是你的婚礼的话。”

“这是我的婚礼。下次我们只要举行世俗婚礼然后带着Lizzy穿过摄政公园就行。”Sherlock保证道。

“婚礼似乎是很久之前的事了。像是有一生那么久。”

“它令人感到……”Sherlock搜寻着合适的词。“痛苦。”

John看着身边的男人，想知道为什么他会选择和Sherlock之外的人在一起。“对不起。”这是他唯一能想到的话。

“她在外面，并且她会冲我们而来。”Sherlock翻身仰躺看着天花板。“她绑架了我的父母逼我们出来。”

“她失败了。”John提醒道。“他们都好好的并且安全地待在家里。Wiggins在Mycroft的帮助下正在一间昂贵的医院接受治疗。没有Mary的踪迹。”

“所以说，这就是问题。”

“她不可能知道我们在哪儿！再说我们为什么要该死的躲着她。她想要找我们那就让她放马过来吧。”

“我们在度假。我们需要在经历过去几年的事情之后重新整理我们的关系。不是在躲藏。”

“我们就是。”John纠正道。“我更愿意把她逼出来，一劳永逸。”

Sherlock沉默了几分钟。他对John安全的担忧使得他不愿面对危险。然而事情已经了偏离轨道，并且Sherlock Holmes从来不是躲藏之人。“说得对。是时候了结这事了。”


	7. Chapter 7

他们似乎如同其他也许是为了度一个浪漫周末而到美丽的康沃尔海岸作短途旅行并且花时间宅在古朴客栈及沉迷乡村酒吧爽口饭菜的夫妇一般，可实际上他们却是任务在身，一个发现某位侦探以及他的医生的任务。他们老旧的大众汽车不会招来一位嬉皮士对车内人物的关注，然而它却是一个包含国家最先进的监视和侦查科技的移动技术中心。David是技术方面的专家，而Mary则确保他听命于她。

David和Mary进入了Predannack Wollas一间名为‘狗和小提琴’的酒吧，并且直奔一张置于巨大的敞开式壁炉旁边凹陷处的桌子。David脱掉了他的大衣并帮助Mary脱下了她的，然后他走到吧台点酒。

“我能来一品脱苦啤和一杯香迪酒么。”他对吧台女招待微笑。“也许再看看菜单。”

“当然，你们看午餐菜单时我会帮你们准备好的。来这儿度周末？”胖胖的中年女士边递给David午餐菜单边友善又欢迎地招呼道。

“来见朋友，其实是想给朋友一个惊喜。我们设法早到了一天并打算给他们一个惊喜，但之后我们意识到我们不知道他们租的小屋在哪儿。”David摇了摇头，“我们真像个傻瓜。”

“你们的朋友在村里度假吗？”

“是的，或者在附近，待了一两周，我都不知道为什么我们会认为自己知道小屋的位置，我们可能无法给他们惊喜了，不得不打电话叫他们来接我们。”

“有一对配偶住在岬角的小屋里，一对同性恋夫夫？”女招待试图帮忙。

“是的！”David看起来很高兴。“一个是高个儿深色头发，还有一个是矮个子灰白头发？”

“就是他们。”女人很欢喜。“独来独往，经常牵一只小狗散步，很友好，嗯，是矮个的那个很友好。”

“嗯，听起来像是我们的朋友John，可爱的家伙，人人都喜欢他。”David露出灿烂的笑容。“他的伴侣就有点奇怪了，冷漠，但你一旦了解他就知道他其实挺不错的。所以他们的小屋在哪儿呢？”

******

David回到了Mary坐着的桌子边，她期待地看着他。

“是的，我得到了地点。告诉过你一旦我们缩小范围到半径十英里我们就能找到他们。二月待在康沃尔的一个小村里还是挺引人注意的。”

“好男人，我一直对你有信心。”Mary在他坐到她身边时摸了摸他的胳膊。“让我们吃个午餐然后就去把小屋找出来。”

******

当Mary和David享受着‘狗与小提琴’里的午餐时，John Watson开车进了村，留下了Sherlock独自进行Lizzy的日常训练。这次训练是教会Lizzy开门，Sherlock认为如果Lizzy要参与到他们的工作中来那掌握此技能是非常必要的。而彼时John则对四肢着地趴在地上仅用鼻子开门的Sherlock那幅可爱的样子以及盯着他动作的Lizzy一脸着迷的样子愉悦不已。

John把车停在远离村庄绿化的公共停车场，然后漫步走向合作杂货店进行日常采购并顺便买一份报纸。他步伐轻快地走着，太阳短暂地出来露了一会儿脸，而John从未感到如此得快乐。

他经过了酒吧的凸窗继续朝着商店前进，并没有发现正巧注意到他的Mary。

David看到Mary的表情时僵住了。前一刻这女人还正看着窗外聊着吃当地有来源的有机食品的好处，下一秒她就露出了一个让David冷到骨子里的表情。他看了眼窗外，但却只看到小路以及街对面的建筑。

“怎么了？”他问她。

“John。他刚经过床前。”她回答道，仍然冰冷无情。“我已经两周没见过他了。他没有说再见，就只是跟着Sherlock和Mycroft跳上了一辆车远走高飞。他从来没有正经地对我解释过为什么他再也不回家。”

“他刚经过？”David问道。

“是的。”

“那我们该做什么？他还不能看到我们。”

“付账然后把车开过来。”Mary起身穿上大衣，拿起挎包挎到肩上然后离开了酒吧。David匆匆去做她刚吩咐的事。

John站在合作商店的冷冻区选购晚餐的牛排。他的购物车里已经满是水果和蔬菜了，他正在考虑牛排配豉汁烤蔬菜，配菜也许做炸红薯条，最后是Sherlock最喜欢的Ben & Jerry的花生酱杯作为甜品。

“John。”Mary突然出现在他身边。John觉得他的肾上腺素陡然升起，世界也正绕着他旋转。她的脸平板冷漠，而他呼吸凝滞后退了一步。正如John经常担心的那般，他对这一刻依旧没有准备好。“操他的，John，控制好自己。”Mary轻蔑地看着他。“你肯定知道审判日终会到来。”  
“你……你……”John结结巴巴道。“你只想要我，这是我们的问题，Mary，你和我之间的问题。Sherlock跟这事毫无关系。”

Mary露出一个微笑歪过头。“第一反应总是Sherlock。John，你真是太好预测了。他当然是有关系的。”

“我和你做个交易。我跟你走理清这一切，就放过Sherlock。”John提议道，语气充满了绝望。Mary耸耸肩。

“他是个死人，John，只是生活在借来的时间里。但你，你其实还是有个选择的。”

“是什么？”

“你想他怎样死。”

******

当Sherlock的电话响起时Lizzy现在已经打开了小屋里的四扇门并且试图去开沉重的前门。来电显示是Mycroft。

“什么事？”Sherlock问道。

“Mary和同伙刚被监控录像发现在Pradannack Wollas的主干道上。”Mycroft说道。“队伍已经上路了，估计两分钟后到达。不要离开小屋。”

Mycroft开始说话时Sherlock就行动起来了，贝达弗大衣甩上身的同时把Lizzy小心地放进了厨房它的游乐场里。他甩上门冲下通往村庄的碎石路，全速冲刺的话只需八分钟就可到达。


	8. Chapter 8

最后通往村庄的那端陡峭山路异常难行，但Sherlock还是做到了，而现在他正大喘着气。他还没从枪伤中完全恢复，因此每一下呼吸都吃力不已。他注意到警车停靠在穿过村庄的主路上，两辆黑色的沃克斯豪尔标志的车子随意地停泊在‘狗与小提琴’酒吧附近，而这表明军情五处也在现场。Sherlock搜寻着任何John Watson的踪迹，但什么也没发现。而当他靠近酒吧时，两名警察伸出手臂拦住了他。

“不得不阻止你，先生。你今天来村里是有什么事情吗？”

“我是Sherlock Holmes，我的朋友……我的丈夫John Watson医生。他还好吗？”Sherlock在喘息间说道。

“在这稍等，Mr Holmes。”一名警察指示道，“我会去查一下。”他离开进入了合作杂货店。Sherlock弯下腰，双手撑着膝盖边平复呼吸边镇定自己，只在两个便衣警察走过来和他说话时才直起身。

“Mr Holmes，我们已经得到我们上级的许可，允许你进入犯罪现场。”一个男人说，Sherlock张大眼睛惊恐地盯着他。

“犯罪现场？John Watson在哪儿？”

“看来店里发生了某种骚动并且我们认为Watson被绑架了。不过没有证据表明有任何伤害发生。”警察试图平复Sherlock的恐慌。

“我需要观看录像并且寻找任何目击者。”Sherlock命令道。“立刻。”

最后两个字被猛地甩到那两个男人身上。他们点点头带着Sherlock进入商店来到了屋子后面的办公室。几名军情五处的特工正在审查事件的监控录像。

“Mr Holmes。”一名特工认出了Sherlock。“我是Paul Ingram，现场特工的负责人。请过来检查这些录像。”

Sherlock静静地看着事件在他面前重演。John正在购物，把东西放进他的推车，Mary进入商店面无表情地接近了John，而John显然对看到他感到很震惊。他们的对话渐渐紧张起来，Mary之后伸手试图抓住John的胳膊，但John却推开了她的手明显拒绝了碰触。之后Mary捏了捏手用全力狠狠抽了John一耳光，让后者微微跌跌撞撞向后退了几步，不过接着John就回敬似的钳制住了Mary的两只胳膊。可Mary迅速挣脱了他并一脚把John踢倒在了地上。店员走到货架这边想要阻止这场愈演愈烈的打斗，但Mary似乎对他大喊了句什么，而这个男人突然就离开了。John勉强站了起来试图抱住Mary压制住她，但她用手肘撞进John的脸然后转身往他下身踢了一脚，John痛苦地弯下了身。David走进商店，径直走向Mary，然后他们架着John粗暴地拖着他离开建筑。John挣扎着但下身的疼痛让他力所不及。最终他们把他拖来出来并塞进了一辆等候的面包车里。

Sherlock安静地看着录像，尽管脑中却是思绪飞驰。他直起身看向Ingram。“两名已知的袭击者，蓝色大众面包车，攻击目标明确，我能期待我们知道这辆车开往哪里吗？”

“现在正在审查电子眼。但我们怀疑他们会尽可能地远离该地区。”Ingram说。

“Sir。”另一名特工走了过来。“我们被下令必须立刻带Mr Holmes去安全屋。”

“我推测是我的哥哥。”Sherlock说道。“好吧，但我需要先从我租住的小屋里拿些东西。”

“抱歉我们不能冒险去一个可能会被袭击的地点。”Ingram道。

“这事上你别无选择。”Sherlock瞪着他。“我需要找回我的狗。然后我会服从。”

******

此时Sherlock和Lizzy正坐在一辆远离海岸以及充满两周半平和宁静生活回忆的小屋驶向东方的沃克斯豪尔的后座上。Lizzy趴在Sherlock的腿上而后者则盯着窗外，思考着他离开医院回到贝克街的几个月以及康沃尔两星期的幸福隐居生活是否是他和John所拥有的全部快乐时光。

突然有什么东西引起了Sherlock的注意，那名司机，军情五处的特工，手腕上有一个疤痕，当他偶尔向左打方向盘时就能看到。显然是一个纹身被去除的疤痕，但疤痕的形状逼出了Sherlock思维宫殿里的某些东西。他快速搜寻记忆，不安的真相让他瞬间警醒。莫里亚蒂的分级制度有特定的纹身表明等级，并且人员都会像佩戴荣誉勋章般地戴着它，比如倒数第三级的人员纹的就是蜘蛛纹身。而这个特殊的纹身，与司机手腕上的那个疤痕有着相似的轮廓。

Sherlock开始思考自己的位置，A30公路东面接近博德明沼地。他手伸进了口袋摸到手机，凭借触感给他哥哥发了条警报。他评估了司机以及同行的特工，他们都很高且身体强壮，会很擅长处理打斗。

侦探往后靠回了他的座位并抚摸Lizzy。他会等待。

******

John被带到了布里斯托尔一间曾被Mary用作总部时不时进出的房子。John不知道这个地方的存在，但David用不正当的技术手段获得了这所房子并且显然经常待在此地。

Mary明显掌控着一切，不断朝David吼着命令，但后者却满含敬畏地接受了。John被允许随意地坐在厨房里，也许这是因为Mary一部分的自负所致，但所有的门和窗都上了锁，并且Mary和David都有武器。

最终Mary扯出了厨房餐桌边的一张椅子，坐到了John对面疑问地盯着他。

“你就这么离开了我，像扔一块垃圾一样扔掉了我。我你所娶，所爱的女人，你怎能这样对我？”

“我不认识你。”John冷漠地迎上她同样冷漠的神情。“我不知道你是谁。我什么也不欠你。你进入我的生活是为了监视我，你欺骗我参与一段恋爱和婚姻， 你假装怀孕，你枪击我最好的朋友，你不断撒谎。我为什么还要和你在一起？我还欠你什么解释？”

“你认识我的。那个真正的我，那个爱你的我。所有的细节只是装饰，它们不代表我。”

“你是一个冷血无情的凶犯，杀手，你试图谋杀Sherlock。这就是你，Mary。而我不想参与其中任何一部分。”John最终移开了看向她眼睛的视线，那里只余死寂。

“Sherlock。”Mary啐出这个名字。“他回归的那一刻我就知道，知道我们所拥有的一切美好将会消失。我知道你最终会选择他。”

John慢慢地看回她。“我很久之前就选择了他。我失去了他一段时间，而那时你进入了我的生活并且我认为我能重新开始。但之后他回来了，而我那时才意识到他会永远是我的优先事项。是的，我应该取消婚礼，但我没有，然后你怀孕了。我依然对你忠诚并且坚定我们的婚姻，但你枪击了Sherlock，那就是导火索。”想到枪击事件让John吞咽了一下并且痛苦地扭了下脸。“然后就发现你一直在欺骗我，没有，从来没有那个Mary。”

“你永远不会对我忠诚。你该看看你看他的那副样子，任何白痴都能告诉你你痴爱着他。他必须死。”Mary无情地吐出这句话。“我需要时间逃跑，并且我知道你会因为试图帮助他而被困住，所以我射击了胸口。事后看来，我真应该一枪爆头。”

闻言John瑟缩了一下，Mary微笑起来。

“你为什么把我带到这里？”John问道。

“当诱饵。”

“你对Holmes夫妇试过这招了，没奏效不是么？”

Mary大笑，“当然奏效了。我带走他们只是为了逼Mycroft松懈并且给他弟弟打一个没加密的电话。一旦我成功David就能查出你俩的藏身之处。这进行得很完美。”

“所以你打算杀了Sherlock，以及，我假设，我？”

“不一定。”Mary沉思地眯起眼。“Sherlock一定要死，而你……也许看你再度生活在悲伤中会很有趣。那时你就会需要我了。你知道我是你唯一的安慰。我们能回到从前。”

John难以置信地摇摇头。“你着魔了。我现在无法忍受你的存在，而如果你真的杀了他，那我就杀了你。”

Mary凝视了John几分钟，诡异的寂静弥漫在他们之间。最终她站了起来。“好吧，那就杀了你们两个。你看着他死，然后我再杀了你。”说完她转身离开了房间。

John坐在桌子边用手捂住了脸挫败地叹了口气。他可以试着逃跑，他想他可以独自对付David，并且如果他不把Mary看做女人，他也许还能制住她。但之后呢？Mary残忍无情，她将继续追杀并且逃避警方的追捕。如果她能持续躲开Mycroft的追踪，那她就会一直逃亡在外。而John如果乖乖被囚，至少他会知道Mary在哪儿并且能找出她最终杀死Sherlock的计划的弱点。John觉得他阻止这一不幸事件发生的最好方法就是老老实实待在他所在的地方。

******

当沃克斯豪尔车穿越博德明沼地时天已经黑了，Sherlock现在只能看到窗玻璃上他自己的倒影。他知道他必须在两名特工把他带到他们计划好的目的地之前逃跑，因为他要为Lizzy考虑，他需要保证它不卷入他有可能会与两名特工发生的打斗中，但他也不能冒险让它在沼泽里迷路。它会聪明得明白他的想法吗？Sherlock决定冒险一试。

“我的狗需要上厕所，它还是只小狗，我不想它弄脏了车子。”Sherlock说。特工们对视了一眼，那名司机翻了翻眼睛，随后将车子停进了路边的停车带。“要一点时间。”Sherlock迅速牵起Lizzy的狗绳离开了车子。两名特工也跟着他迈出车子，然后看着Sherlock牵着小狗向离开路边大约两百码外的沼地上一块突出的石头走去。那块石头的距离足够远，以致黑暗恰好能模糊站在车边的特工们的视线。

Sherlock踢起一块大石头然后把Lizzy的狗绳放在下面，接着把石头踢回原位压住狗绳。

“我马上回来。”他小声对狗说道，Lizzy看着他摇了摇尾巴。Sherlock转身弯腰捡起一块手掌大小的石头握住，然后朝着特工的方向走去。“我需要有人来帮下小狗。”一旦他能清楚地看到两个男人时他喊道。“它可能割伤了爪子，你们能来一个人抱住它好让我检查一下吗？”

特工再次对视了一眼，这次的眼神充满恼怒，但之后还是有一个耸了耸肩走向了Sherlock。侦探等他走近后指示道，“它在那边的石头附近。”他领着特工走了几百英尺，直到他们看到正晃着尾巴等待的Lizzy。“如果你能把它抱起来，我就能用我iPhone上的手电检查它的爪子。”Sherlock向他表现自己最佳的‘担心小狗的主人’角色。

特工朝Lizzy弯腰而Sherlock立刻用手中的石头狠狠砸向他的脑袋。砸的力量再加上砸在左脑的位置导致了这个男人瞬间昏迷瘫倒在担忧又困惑的Lizzy面前。“好女孩。”Sherlock略略拍了拍它的头小声道：“和我们生活一起生活你将会看到许多暴力，没事的。”他收到手上作为保证的一舔。

第二名特工仍然站在车边，但变得紧张起来，而这让他不禁对着一片漆黑的沼地大声喊到：“一切都还好吗？你们都该回来了，立刻。”

Sherlock捡起之前用作武器的石头朝道路走去，但却趁着黑暗绕了一大圈，最后接近了车子背后靠道路的那侧。剩下的那名特工开始怀疑，他试探地走进沼地，并边走边仍旧叫他们回来。Sherlock突然出现在他身后，那名特工因此惊呆了片刻而Sherlock趁此机会用石头敲上他的脑袋。特工跌跌撞撞地向右侧退去，但很快就转身防御起来，一拳击中Sherlock的肋骨，接着又一拳袭向了他的下巴，但侦探一鼓作气一拳打向特工的喉咙。这次打击瞬间停止了特工的呼吸让他跪倒下来，而Sherlock紧接着一拳打中他的前额把他打翻在地。然后Sherlock拿出iPhone打开了手电功能，迅速检查特工的手腕来更好地检视疤痕。他料对了，疤痕是为了掩盖原来的蜘蛛纹身，而对特工胳膊的进一步检查所发现的小型蜘蛛网纹身则更加证明了他是莫里亚蒂的手下。Sherlock从特工的口袋里掏出车钥匙然后跑去接回Lizzy。

几分钟后Sherlock和Lizzy开车沿着A30公路加速驶去，Mycroft已连上车载免提电话了。

“显然莫里亚蒂的人已经混入了你的组织。”Sherlock厌恶地说道。

“无论如何小心防范，总是难免会有疏漏之时。”Mycroft辩解道。“但他们和Mary以及John的绑架有关吗？”

“不知道。你查到John的位置了吗？”

“车子似乎开往了布里斯托尔，我的小队正在彻查。”

“要他们快点。”Sherlock愤怒地吼着挂断了电话。

一个加油站出现在了眼前，而Sherlock决定给车加满油并且给Lizzy买点食物和水。全都搞定之后他坐进了驾驶座开始思考下一步行动。特工们之前带他走的正式布里斯托尔的方向。Sherlock突然有了主意，他打开卫星导航调出‘最近去过的目的地’，接着，万份幸运，那显示出了一个在布里斯托尔的地址。如果他们是为Mary工作的，那他们可能会带他去她那儿。他咧嘴一笑。

“Lizzy，我们去找John。”小狗摇了摇尾巴。


	9. Chapter 9

Mary给John买了合适的睡衣，而它现在正被放在床上等待他的认同。John对面前的景象扭了下脸。来自他们公寓的羽绒被，或者是一条和其一模一样的，正铺在双人床上，Mary的睡衣横陈在其中一只枕头上，以及对浴室快速检查了一番后John发现了所有他喜欢的洗浴用品。Mary打算让John感觉在这里宛如在家一般，而此情此景只能让John难以置信地摇头。被绑架到布里斯托尔这样一个囚禁之所，头上还笼罩着死亡威胁，Mary居然想要把这里弄得像家一样舒适！John回到卧室坐在床沿，当面对一个疯子时，你是无法预测他的行为的。一阵动静让John抬起了头，他看到David正站在门口看着他。

“你永远不该拥有她。”

“我也不该被这样对待！”John吼回去。“我相信她，我诚心和她恋爱，我该死的娶了她。我到底做了什么导致这一切？”

“你选择了Sherlock Holmes放弃了她。”David愤怒地喊道。

“也许吧，也许，”John同样的愤怒。“但我对她坚定不移，我对她忠贞不二，如果她没有枪击Sherlock，如果她没有满口谎言，我会继续维持和她的婚姻。”

“是啊，正如他们在电影中所说的那般，你无法面对真相。”

“真相是一场噩梦。”John的声音提高了。

“真相是她不是一个普通的女人，她是一个聪明、残忍、无情并且还很性感的女人。我能面对这样的女人，我能接受她，而像你这样的男人无法面对一个强势的女人。”David指着John大声叫嚷。“她在你身上只会浪费青春。”

John假笑了一下站了起来。“我无法面对恶魔，我无法面对某个毫无道德准则，某个编出一场怀孕来逼我留下的人。”

“而Sherlock Holmes就如此不同了？我见过这个精神病，记得吗。”

“Sherlock有道德准则，一个他确实遵守的强烈道德准则。”John争辩道，愤怒噌噌上涨。

David动了动，姿势带上了明显的侵略性。“是啊，他的道德准则就是拯救John Watson。一切关于他伴侣的事。”

“才不只是如此，他不止一次地拯救了这个国家，他拯救了无数的性命，他为素不相识的人冒生命危险。”

“你被骗了。除了你他不在乎任何人。”

“你不了解他。而且这跟Sherlock无关，这是跟Mary……或者随便叫什么的女人有关，与她自私地想要留住我，甚至为此都不惜绑架和谋杀有关。”John站到David近前。“但对于‘伴侣’倒是有一点可以肯定的，就是你绝对挨不上边。”

David吞咽了一下，目光突然接受事实般地移开了John。

“男孩们，男孩们。”Mary出现了在了楼梯上，显然听见了这场争论。“我简直受宠若惊，David，你真是一个好情人。”她经过他时在他脸上吻了一下。“为我的尊严辩护。”接着她把注意力转向了John。“喜欢卧室吗？”

“你以为我会喜欢？”John不敢相信地问。

“把家当旅馆。”Mary审视着卧室。“把Holmes那儿当家！”

“Sherlock是我的家，不是你……不是你，Mary，这儿不是家，那个我们共同居住的公寓也不是家，221B才是我所知的家。你没有创造它的能力。”

“那个恶心的地方？”Mary嗤笑。

“那个完美的地方。对我来说。对我来说它是完美的。你永远无法给我那个。如果Sherlock没有死而复生，我会一生都想家。”John直截了当地道，而Mary露出了被打击到的表情。

“这样就把你从我身边带走了。”Mary皱眉。

“我从来都不是你的。”John轻声道。“你就是一个替代品。Sherlock死后我总是会感到空虚，而你却从来没有填满过他在我生命中，在我心中的位置。”

Mary狠狠一拳砸上John的头然后一脚踹向他的膝盖，John瘫倒在卧室的地板上。最后她又往他脸上揍了一拳才离开了房间。John痛苦地在地板上翻滚，而David则仍站在门口微笑地看着这一幕。“她很棒吧？”他道，然后转身跟着Mary走下了楼梯。

******

夜将深之时，John勉强打理好了自己，照顾好开裂的嘴唇后他最终倒进了床铺，接着就不知不觉地睡着了。而外面正借着一个小公园的掩护监视着房子的人，是Sherlock。

Sherlock之前很顺利地就找到了房子，他开车经过后找到了一个好地方停下了车。当时是晚上九点并且所有的灯都亮着，不过百叶窗让他看不见室内的情形。后来他就检索手机寻找二十四小时兽医诊所，为了在他去救John时把Lizzy留在一个安全的地方。当他发现一家离所在位置不远的宠物关爱医院时就开车去了那儿，对那儿的工作人员解释说家中有急事并且付了一大笔钱后就把Lizzy留在了那里，并给他们留下了Mycroft的电话以防万一。Lizzy好奇地看着他告别，接受了他在它头上的亲吻然后舔了舔他的手，接着才不情愿地跟着兽医助理去指定的过夜行程。

当返回危险之地时，侦探把车子停在了北边三百码远的地方然后走进了公园的树丛里躲藏起来并同时决定该怎么做。显然房子处于高度警戒中，David的对周边进行了大范围监视，排除了一切秘密潜入，因此只能逼出一个入口，声东击西。Sherlock查看了一下时间，十一点十分。看来唯一的办法就是打电话叫消防队了。

八分零三十二秒后消防车到达。警笛嗡鸣警灯闪烁，四名消防员跳下车跑向Mary的安全屋用拳头砸着前门。David一开门Sherlock就冲出了公园，经过消防车时瞥了一眼驾驶室找到一件制服穿上，然后迅速走向房子的车道，伏低身体躲在David面包车的另一边偷窥着。与此同时，David未能说服消防队长没有火灾，只好一边咕哝着‘恶作剧’和‘该死的小孩’一边勉强允许他在其他队员回到车上时进入检查。前门毫无防备地大敞着，Sherlock连忙趁机跑进屋子藏在了前门后面。

在第一声警报响起时Mary就拿上了武器，骚动期间她走入了卧室，John正清醒地坐在床沿。Mary示意他站起来。

“看来Sherlock已经到了。”她说，用枪指着他。“我们期待他被护送来，但显然他识破了计划跑了。”

John微笑。“他有这么做的习惯。”

Mary踢上了卧室的门站到了John身后，枪抵上了他的头部。

楼下消防车正在离开，消防队长暗示并猜测这是孩子的恶作剧。

David看着消防队长亲切地致歉并且告别后离开了前门，但刚关上门他就瞬间被六英尺高的咨询侦探以及气势汹汹的丈夫给放倒了。Sherlock努力在David一拳击上他肩膀前给了他三下狠揍，接着他们翻滚着抢占上风。David死命拽着深色的卷发，Sherlock一边嘶嘶叫着一边后仰着头来缓解疼痛，而David瞬间就因缺乏拉力松开了头发，让Sherlock有机会给了他一个头槌并且纵身把他钉在了地板上。最后Sherlock朝David的脸来了一下，这场战斗以Sherlock的胜利而告终。

“住手Sherlock。”楼梯顶上传来Mary的声音。侦探抬头看去，John正被她用枪抵着站在她面前。“你真是个爱制服的荡货！无法抵抗消防员？”

“我更喜欢军人，但必要的话……”Sherlock漠然道，站起了身，而David痛苦地滚到一边。

“David，快点站起来帮忙。”Mary边挟持着John走下楼梯边傲慢地说。Sherlock看着John评估伤害，然后注意到了开裂的嘴唇和右眼的淤青，John对他小小点了下头又微微笑了笑。“我们正在等你，虽然你来得早了点儿。”Mary说道。

“特工们需要在博德明沼地稍作停留欣赏一下美丽的风景。”Sherlock脱掉了消防制服整了整他的衣服。

“厨房。”Mary用头示意了一下大致的方向然后把John押进房间迫使他坐在桌边。Sherlock跟了进来。Mary转身打开了煤气炉，然后站定用枪指着John。

“计划一顿宵夜？”Sherlock注意到了火焰，接着他坐到了John边上。David拿着另一把枪进入了房间。“不是？那是什么？”

“我的丈夫需要学到一个教训。”Mary的表情镇定且冰冷。“就是一个真理，他不能离开我。”

“我和你在一起时从来都不是百分百的丈夫。”John瞪视着她。“而从这个白痴出现在餐厅扮演一个该死的法国服务员的那一晚起，我就再也不和你在一起了。亦即是说，我那晚就离开你了。”

“在我做出这一切，在你知晓这一切之前？”Mary看起来很惊愕。

“是的。我对他气得要死，但是的，我那晚感情就已经就位，剩下的只是走过场。”John的表情补充表达了‘你还期待什么呢’的意思。

闻听此番惊人之语的Mary试图向John开枪，但Sherlock跳起来架住了她的胳膊。John爬到了桌子下面抓住David的脚猛地一拉，后者摔了下去。Sherlock扭过Mary的身体但Mary设法开了一枪，子弹射入了Sherlock的大腿让他疼痛地弯下身，而Mary趁机用胳膊箍住了他的喉咙。John在地板上和David纠缠，两下迅速的出击后他用肘部击中了David的气管把他打晕了过去，然后拿过了他手中的枪。接着John朝他头上踢了一脚彻底踢昏了他结束了这场战斗。

John盯着Mary，她扣着Sherlock的脖子把他压近炉子。

“放了他。”John说。

“去你妈的。”Mary嘲弄道，把Sherlock推向火炉，他的脸接近了炽热的炉口，火焰烧焦了他的头发。Sherlock用一只手撑着炉台远离烈火，另一只手则试图阻止血从大腿流出来。“你喜欢他们烧伤的样子是吧John？我们应该让Sherlock和Sholto一样吗？”Mary现在完全疯狂了。

“Mary，最后一次机会，放了他。”John又说了一次，声音平静又坚定，但他的呼吸却急促起来。

“想想如果他脸被烧毁了你还会想要他吗？再也没有那些美好的吻了，因为他没有了嘴唇。”Mary用力推着而Sherlock几乎要陷进火焰里。

John一枪爆了Mary的头而她猛地一震，向后倒去时抓着Sherlock的手也松开了，她滑到了地上。Sherlock离开了火炉看着这个死在他们面前被他们称为Mary Watson的女人。

John把枪放在桌上走向Sherlock，默默检查侦探被烧伤的脸，不过除了前额一块深红色印记之外没有其他伤口。John看着大腿的伤口，正在流血但看来射中的是侧面的一点肌肉。他望进Sherlock的眼睛。

“你走路不会有问题，但你血仍流得很厉害，坐下打电话叫Mycroft来处理伤口。”John对他笑了笑，然后转身去查看Mary。

“你射中了她的头，你本可以射她的身体的。”Sherlock评论道。“为什么？”

John转身，但却仍然蹲在Mary的尸体旁。“她永远不会放弃的，无论她是否被关押。而我们将会一直被追捕。我不能过那种日子，所以必须结束。Moriarty那个烧掉你的心的威胁，就在此地，在这间厨房里终结。一切都结束了，Sherlock，我想要回我们的生活。”

Sherlock迎上了John的视线，眼中一片了然。“谢谢你。”

“没必要谢我。我们拯救彼此的生命，这就是我们做的事。”

“不，我是谢你选择了我，没人选择过我，谢谢你。”

“每一次我都会选你。你就是我的选择。”John微微笑了笑站起来。“打电话给Mycroft，需要处理一下伤口。”

Sherlock掏出电话打给了他的哥哥。


	10. Chapter 10

“我，John Hamish Watson，郑重承诺，愿意接受William Sherlock Scott Holmes作为我的丈夫，爱他珍惜他，保护他照顾他，一生一世伴他身旁。”

“我，William Sherlock Scott Holmes，郑重承诺，愿意接受John Hamish Watson……John，作为我的合法丈夫，从此刻起，无论顺境还是逆境，无论富贵还是贫穷，无论疾病还是健康，都会爱他珍惜他，捍卫他保护他，崇敬他，一生一世陪伴他，直到死亡将我们分开。上帝见证，我在此起誓。”

见证人微笑地把戒指放在他们面前的桌子上。

John把其中一枚戒指套上了Sherlock左手的中指。“这枚戒指象征着我对你的爱情、承诺、忠诚。”

Sherlock拿起留下的那枚戒指套上了John的手指。“持此戒与汝缔结婚姻，以此身对汝敬仰爱慕，秉吾一生之财富，皆尽献于汝。”

他们有片刻就一动不动地站着，失神地盯着对方，因他们最终走到了这一步而如释重负。最终John露出了一个笑容。见证人此时总结道：

“我现在以英国女王陛下的名义宣布你们正式结为夫夫。”

Lestrade开始鼓掌，接着是Molly，Mr Holmes，Mrs Hudson，Bill Wiggins以及Mike Stamford。Mrs Holmes默默流泪，而Mycroft则压抑住了情绪。

******

紧接着的是Angelo's的一场小型午宴。

******

“那么，你现在感觉如何，一切都尘埃落定了吗？”彼时正是夜将深之时，John正瘫在他的椅子上，周边围绕着婚礼后又喝光了的几杯香槟和威士忌。

同样瘫坐着的Sherlock发出一阵轻笑。“我感觉……结婚了。”

“比起以前更感觉像是结婚了吗？”John醉醺醺地好奇问道。

“是的……不……不完全是。我感觉……充实和安心。结婚了，并且充实又安心。”Sherlock点头。

“在我身上感觉到充实和安心？”

“是的。你真的永永远远是我的了。”声音中隐含着一抹眼泪可能即将流出的暗示。

“嘿……不，不，Sherlock，不要……无论怎样都不要。我是你的，这一直都是真的。我就只是一个傻瓜。”John坐起身靠近他的丈夫。

“是的，你是个傻瓜。”Sherlock大笑，“我一直都这么告诉你。”

“得胜的傻瓜。”John咧嘴笑。“你也是一个傻瓜，但是一个天才般的傻瓜。”John意指其为最高赞美。“一个性感尤物，但却同样傻得可以。”

“除了你今天所作的承诺，你会答应我一件……另一件事吗？”Sherlock对着空气挥了挥他的威士忌酒杯。

“当然。”

“不知何时，你会带我们去往一间颐养天年的小屋。两位老人，仍然相爱并且把彼此逼疯。我想要那个。”Sherlock朝John挪近了些。“我无法带我们去那里，所以必须你来做这事。将我们带到那里，John，答应我。”

“成交。”John坚定地道。“我答应。”

“我们现在能上床了吗？”Sherlock问。“这是我的新婚之夜。”

John盯着Sherlock，瞬间回想起了这个事实。“是的，你的新婚之夜，以及我的新婚之夜……我想是吧。我们需要晕……愿房，远房，鸳房……”

“圆房。”Sherlock帮忙道。

“我们需要圆房。”John摇摇晃晃地站起来，然后有立刻坐了回去。“也许不用。”

“我们能明天在做吗？我认为我们有点醉了。”侦探向后倒回他的椅子。“就让我们上床接吻。”

“好主意。”John成功站了起来然后扶起了Sherlock，他们设法进入了卧室爬到了床上。从始至终就一直嫌恶地看着一切的Lizzy跟着他们进入然后跳进了它的狗窝里。

John和Sherlock横躺在床上然后翻身面对着彼此。

“我爱你。”Sherlock眯眼盯着John，仿佛在确定这份感情的接收人确实是John Watson。

“我爱你。”John灿烂地笑着回应，然后立刻陷入了睡眠。Sherlock用一根手指描摹着John的脸，心中充满了爱意和幸福。如果这就是他的新婚之夜，那他真的就已经满足。

End


End file.
